


Vultus Matris Haud Manuum

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Vultus Matris Haud Manuum

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[adria](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/adria), [adria/baal](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/adria/baal), [baal](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/baal), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [stargate:sg1](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/stargate:sg1)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Vultus Matris Haud Manuum**_  
**Title:** Vultus Matris Haud Manuum  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Stargate: SG-1  
**Pairing:** Baal/Adria  
**Rating:** PG-13, tip-toeing into R territory  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Written for [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) prompt, _telekinesis_. A sort of 'missing scene' from _Dominion_.

 

Adria stares at her captor as he leans against the bars of her cell, watching her. "Aren't you afraid to be alone with me?" she taunts, buying time as she attempts to work past the block in her mind imposed by what her mother's friend Cameron Mitchell inelegantly refers to as 'Prior B Gon'.

"Should I be?" Baal asks, turning to gesture at the Jaffa standing behind him cradling the device that blocks her Ori-inherited gift by emitting an EM field.

"It's only a matter of time before that ceases to work," Adria informs him calmly. The slightest tingling rush of sensation behind her eyes betrays the fact that the Anti-Prior device is already failing, and her lips curve into a serene smile.

Baal smirks at her and leans even closer, his eyes glowing. "And just what do you think will happen then? The symbiote I showed you earlier shall have a lovely new host to explore."

The condescension in his tone straightens Adria's back as she thinks of a way to humble the arrogant false god… or at least, a way to shame him in front of his own servants. Focusing on the small amount of power she's regained, Adria 'reaches' out to slap his face without moving her hands from her sides.

Baal jerks back reflexively, eyes flashing at her once more until his temper is wrested back under control. "Is that the best you can do?" he asks mockingly.

Adria smiles, honey sweet. "Of course not." Reaching out for him again, she focuses her mind on the body beneath the layers of expensive, showy fabric. Baal tilts his head slightly, watching her as her concentration drifts down his stomach. His lips part slightly and Adria feels him harden before she withdraws her touch with a smile to match his.

"Well, _well_. Is this what they teach in the Book of Origin?" he asks next, knowing exactly how much the blasphemy will gall her.

She reacts instantly, even knowing how predictable it is. Baal's entire body goes rigid as Adria sends a surge of power straight to his groin and she feels him fight to free himself from her grip. The Jaffa stationed to the rear of the chamber exchange glances, but stay where they are. "You don't like that, do you?" Adria smiles, finally walking up to the bars and resting her fingertips on the cold metal.

His eyes flare with anger even as another surge slides into him and causes his hips to jerk involuntarily. Adria finds herself fascinated at the way Baal's olive skin flushes at the stimulation, and provides it again and again until she can feel him climax.

The Jaffa shift uncomfortably as the harsh sound of their false god's breathing echoes in the tel'tak, and Adria laughs at the look on Baal's face as she releases him. "No, you didn't like that at _all_, did you?" He lunges forward to slam his hands against the bars, the force of it shaking the cage and causing her to take a few steps back to keep her balance.

Baal's upper lip lifts in a snarl. "_Jaffa_."

One of them comes forward holding a small tank and Baal shoves his sleeve up to his elbow before reaching in and withdrawing a symbiote that writhes in his grasp, lashing its tail about wildly. "I think you'll like this even less."


End file.
